


Knotted Affair

by icryforbensolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Insecurities, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Diner Owner Rey, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Mafia AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of birth control, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Negotiations, Nesting, Nests, No beta reader, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Power Imbalance, Rey is a little insecure, Slight Choking, Stripping, no actual pregnancy though, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/pseuds/icryforbensolo
Summary: It started out with a loan.Rey is a diner owner who has been harassed by The First Order mob for years. When she can no longer pay her debt, she panics—leave town or face the dire consequences. She doesn’t want to know what happens when Alpha Kylo Ren comes knocking on your door.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 61
Kudos: 403





	Knotted Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021 (I know it’s February but bear with me)  
> I’m currently recovering from surgery, so my life has been a little chaotic. Had a bit of a cancer scare (it’s fine, I’m FINE), but I am so excited to start writing again!  
> I also changed my username on here to icryforbensolo so now it matches my Twitter :)
> 
> This fic is darker than anything I’ve ever written, in my opinion. There’s some implied dubious consent just by the nature of how Rey & Kylo create their arrangement.  
> Please let me know if I’ve missed any tags.

It started out with a loan. Just a small loan to pay the mortgage of the building for the month. Rey paid it back in full just a few months later, plus the stupid amount of interest. The cafe started doing better, especially with Finn back in the kitchen making Instagramable cuisine. 

And then the goons started coming, asking for more money. Interest, they said. Rey knew it was extortion, but she also knew that there was nothing she could do. This is what happened when you got tangled with the First Order. And it was fine at first. It wasn't _that_ much, but it started adding up after a while. When the violence began to pick up in the area, business slowed again. Soon Rey couldn't pay as much. 

That's when the threats began. They'd show up at the end of the night, 8 pm sharp on Thursdays, clad in black suits. They didn't even bother to conceal their faces. It didn't matter anyway; Rey knew they belonged to the First Order—the mob that pretty much owned this part of town through one way or another. There was nothing she could do—nowhere to turn.

Last week was the worst one yet. When they came, Rey only had two crisp one hundred dollar bills to give them, which is enough for the week. It is not enough to get her out of her debt. She hands the bills to the sniveling man with red hair, his mouth quirked up in a cruel smirk. He was one of those Alpha assholes who were a tad too scrawny, so they compensated by being the biggest dick imaginable. "And the rest?" he asked. When she told him that's all she had, he grinned. "Well, that just won't do. I'm beginning to think that you don't truly care about your debt. I'd hate to bring the Supreme Leader involved." 

Tears brimmed her eyes. She heard stories of the Supreme Leader—the cruel and merciless Kylo Ren. He owned half the town, and the other half simply owed him money. "Is there any additional money you have for us?" the man asked once more. He knew. Rey didn't know how he knew, but he knew about the extra two hundred that she tucked away to pay for her next batch of suppressants. She didn't have health insurance anymore and had to pay out of pocket. The man must have noticed the change in her scent. Being an Omega really sucked sometimes. "I need suppressants," she mumbled. "I can't run a business without them."

The Alpha man cooed, condescending and cruel. "Well, you should've thought about that. That's your problem and not mine. Pay up." He held out a gloved hand. Rey walked to the safe and grabbed her suppressant money. With a shutter, she handed the money to him. 

"You need all of it next week. The boss is coming for you. Have a good night, Miss Niima," he clipped out before turning on his heel and storming out of her cafe, his two men following behind him. Rey ran to the window and watched him walk down the street to Maz's corner store. He'd do the same thing to Maz. On and on it goes. 

That was last Thursday. A week has gone by, and with it, any glimmer of hope Rey might've had. By Monday, she told Finn and Poe that she was skipping town, changing her name, and starting new. Far away from the First Order and the clutch of the terrifying Kylo Ren. Because he was coming for her. Monday was also the day she ran out of suppressants. By Tuesday, she could already feel the difference. She could see it in the way Alphas sniffed the air as she walked by. Even Finn, mated as he was, told her that her scent was distracting. 

Now it's Thursday. It's 7 pm, and Rey is running. She closed up early, putting an impromptu sign on the window saying CLOSED INDEFINITELY. She walks down the street, continually checking behind her to see if anyone is following her. She gets to her shoebox apartment, she locks the door behind her and shuts the curtains. She stuffs the remaining cash from the register into her duffel bag. Rey keeps the lights off, paranoid that someone is watching. 

She planned this. It will be fine. She has her burner phone to call Finn from when she gets to Jakku. She shuts off her old phone. She has her bus ticket on her dresser. It's for 8:40, so she's got time. Enough time for a shower, she thinks. Maz recommended some natural regimens for suppressants—one of them is a homemade body wash. Rey washes with only a candle, too nervous about turning the lights on even in the bathroom. 

Rey gets out of the shower, grateful for the brief reprieve and for a moment to calm her nerves. She wraps herself in the threadbare towel as she carefully walks into her bedroom. Something seems off, she thinks to herself. Something isn't right. White knuckles clutch onto her towel as she tiptoes into her room. After a glance for intruders, she relaxes and dresses. She's just paranoid.

She goes to the dresser to grab the bus ticket. It isn't there. Don't panic, she tells herself. You probably just moved it into the living room. Yes, that's it. Nothing more. She walks out of her tiny bedroom into her even smaller living room. The floor lamp is turned on. It was not before. A rich scent fills the room—woodsy, masculine, intense. 

_Alpha is here._

"What a precious little place," a dark sultry voice speaks. The voice comes from the shadows somewhere by her sofa Rey got for $5 off Craigslist. The man begins to stand up. Rey looks anywhere but where his large form moves. He's getting closer to her; she keeps her eyes focused on the window on the other side of the room. She tries not to breathe—that way she doesn't pick up on his scent. His perfect, perfect scent. Slick begins to form in her panties.

He turns the lights on. Rey flinches as brightness floods her home. "Imagine my surprise when my top enforcer told me that he was having trouble with a little Omega cafe owner. I'm a very busy man, Miss Niima; I do not like to make house calls. But Hux said you were off your suppressants. Said you might be a flight risk. So I decided I'd pay a visit to your cafe—Niima's Outpost?" he pauses at this, taking in Rey's trembling form. She squeezes her eyes shut, refusing to look at the Alpha towering; over her. "It was a tad disappointing to see a closed sign at seven fucking ‘o' clock. How are you going to pay me if you aren't open all day?" Rey shakes her head. She refuses to cry. "You weren't going to pay me, were you? You were going to run away." He tuts as his gloved hand grips her chin, tilting her chin upwards toward him. _Open your eyes, Omega._ ”

Rey's eyes flew open. He gave an Alpha command; she had to obey. She gasps as she sees the sight in front of her. Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order and the man who haunts her dreams, is stunning. Unconventional, sure, but mind-blowing with his golden-brown eyes, full lips, and a large nose. His hair in black waves ending just above his shoulders. Most striking of all was the long scar bisecting his face. Slick now dripped down her thighs, and based on how his nostrils flared—he knew. 

"Do you know what happens to bad little Omegas who try to run away?" he asks, voice clipped and intense. Rey shakes her head, half at what he said, half to remove that little voice in her head saying, _please Alpha, show neck to Alpha, obey Alpha, listen to Alpha, don't run away makes Alpha mad._

He smiles, like a cat who got the canary. "They get _punished_." 

Rey's heart drops. "P—Ppunished?"

Images of men with pipes taking out her legs filled her brain. She whimpers, especially as Kylo's hand moves down her chin to her throat, gloved fingertips barely grazing that special gland right there. Rey's eyes roll toward the back of her head at the sensation. "I'm a forgiving man, Miss Niima. All your debt will be forgiven in exchange for one simple thing." 

Rey moans as his hand squeezes her neck slightly—not enough to cut off her breathing—but enough for her to feel it. Her knees tremble as his mouth moves right against her ear. His hot breath making her shiver. "All you have to do is become mine. My Omega."

She stops breathing and not because of Kylo's hand around her neck. Her Omega sings. _Yes, be with Alpha. Mate with Alpha. Breed with Alpha_. Rey feels a bit dizzy. "Why me?" she asks when her hazy mind clears slightly. She shifts slightly, forcing him to let go of her so that she can turn around and look at him. 

"Why not you? You are smart, despite the mess you got yourself into. You smell good, and you're gorgeous," he lists. Rey's Omega is pleased, probably because Alpha is pleased. He smiles at her. She catches a dimple before his face turns back to its stoic and somber look. She likes it better when he smiles. "And you kicked Hux in the balls the first time you met him. He needed that." 

Rey couldn't help but smile to herself at the reminder of the first time she met that rat bastard Kylo called Hux. She thought Hux was going to shoot her. She now knows that Hux wouldn't do anything without Kylo's consent. 

Kylo moves around Rey so that he's standing in front of her. He looks at her with those intense eyes. "And if I don't accept?" she asks.

"We liquidate your assets, freeze all your accounts, strip you of everything you own and your dignity. And for running away, we would incapacitate you. Make sure you could never run again," he explains matter of factly as though he was telling her the dinner special. He pauses. "Think of this as a business deal—your debt for your heat, your punishment for, well, you."

Rey gulps. It's definitely preferable to whatever torture Kylo's goons had. But to just become this man's—this stranger's—Omega? Rey never spent too much time wondering what it would like to be mated, but she at least hoped for some romance. "What does being...your Omega entail?" she asks, trying to make her voice sound smooth and professional instead of timid and squeaky like she feels. He did say this was a business deal, after all. 

Kylo pauses, averting his eyes quickly as he licks his lips. "You would belong to me. You would see your heats through with me. Eventually, you would provide me with what I need most—an heir." Rey's eyes popped out of her skull at that. "But the rest of your life can remain the same. You can still run your business and see your friends. Of course, all under the protection of the First Order." 

"I HAVE AN IUD," Rey blurts out before she can think anything of it. She blushes, feeling awkward, especially as Kylo raises his eyebrows at her outburst. "It's good for a few more years," she finishes awkwardly. 

"That's fine," he replies politely. "We have plenty of time." He pauses once more, examining her. Rey suddenly feels self-conscious. She slipped on her most comfortable outfit, thinking that she was going to be curled up on a bus for hours. "Does this mean you accept?" 

_ACCEPT_ , her Omega screams. _HAVE ALPHA'S PUPS. NEED IT_. There are certainly worse things than being the strange Omega mistress to the most powerful man in town. "Yes, Alpha, I accept," she responds, her voice barely more than a whisper. 

"Good girl." His body visibly relaxes at her words. He's an Alpha in his domain, claiming what is his. "Now, a few ground rules. First, you will not behave in such a way to make people suspect anything unusual is happening. While I can't force you from telling others, I do expect discretion. You are mine, and you will act like it." Rey opens her mouth to argue, but he ignores her and continues. "On that note, your body belongs to me. Your orgasms belong to me. If you need to come while playing with yourself, you fucking call me. Understood?" 

Rey moans at the implication. "Yes, Alpha." Her underwear is ruined at this point—probably were the moment he opened his mouth. Her body feels flush with need. _Alpha. Please. Need Alpha's knot NOW. He will fill with pups. BIG, STRONG ALPH_ A. 

"One last thing, baby girl. When's your next heat?" he asks, his voice like a tidal wave of deep intensity washing over Rey's body. Her nipples harden with each slow movement of his lips. 

Kylo's eyes widen slightly as he understands what's unfolding. He doesn't need an answer to his question. Rey is going into heat right now. "Oh, baby," he coos as he watches Rey drop down to her knees. "I'll take good care of you." 

Rey whimpers as she pushes her hand between her thighs, trying to relieve that burning ache. "Please, daddy." 

The room goes silent as the two processes what was just said. Rey continues to rock her hips into her hand, desperate for relief. 

Kylo goes onto his knees next to Rey, taking her hand in his much larger one. "Daddy'll take care of you, baby girl. Just listen to Daddy." 

Rey nods, staring at Kylo's beautiful pink lips as she does. It is unfair that this man was graced with such lips. "Here's what you are going to do: you are going to go into your bedroom and build a nice big nest for us, okay? You are going to be a good girl and not touch yourself while you wait for me, okay?" he poses each instruction like a question, even though Rey knew better than to misbehave. Misbehave is how she got into this situation in the first place. 

Rey leaps off the floor and hurries off to her room. She tries not to think about what Kylo is doing. She runs straight to her closet, flings open the door and gathers up all the blankets. They are her heat blankets—the same blankets used for her nest since she first presented when she was fifteen. She piles them on top of her bed and starts constructing her nest. She must make it big for Alpha. For _Daddy_. 

Once satisfied with all her blankets' position, she plops herself down in the middle of the nest, waiting for Kylo to return. She stares at herself in the vanity mirror on top of her dresser while waiting for him. He called her gorgeous earlier. She didn't understand it. She was taller than the average Omega with brown hair that's ratty and uncooperative—boring, dull, plain. She was too thin, not luscious and curvy like the other Omegas. They looked like they could bear strong pups but not her. She had too many freckles. Her tits weren't anything special. Overall, she thought to herself; she looked completely ordinary. 

Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she continues down this deep, dark thought spiral. Alpha wasn't there to comfort her. She wasn't worthy of Alpha. 

By the time Kylo did arrive, Rey was full-on sobbing in her nest. His eyes turned panicked as he took in the sight, "Alpha," she sniffs, "I don't deserve you, Alpha. Daddy. I'm boring." 

Kylo raises his eyebrows as she speaks. "Rey," he murmurs. Rey perks up. It's the first time he ever said her name. "You are perfect. This is just the heat talking, baby. My good, beautiful girl."

There was a part of Rey—a logical, sane part of Rey—that knew what Kylo was saying was right. Deep down, she knows that she's beautiful. She's strong and independent too. That this was just her heat talking. It had been so long since Rey shared a heat with an Alpha, and she was getting kind of needy and desperate. And hearing a big, strong Alpha call her beautiful was everything that she could possibly want. 

All the tenderness from Kylo's eyes in that moment disappears. "Now, be a good girl for Daddy and strip." 

Rey trembles as she looks at her clothes—her grubby jeans and a beige sweater. Boring, plain, safe. But the heat—the desire—in Kylo's eyes made her feel the opposite. She felt like a precious gem, the crown jewel. And Kylo? Well, he looked like the perfect jewel thief, ready to take what he wants. 

She takes a deep breath and grabs the hem of her sweater. She lifts it up over her head. She squeezes her eyes shut as she unbuttons her jeans and pushes them down—unsexy and desperate. She stands there in her soaked through white panties and plain nude bra, looking at this man who now lays claim on her. Goosebumps rise on her skin as she opens her eyes and takes in his lustful gaze. She makes a move for her bra clasps, watching Kylo's eyes follow her every movement. 

His desire made her feel powerful. She is the Omega that he chose for this, that he lusts for her. Rey. A nobody from nowhere. With a sudden bought of confidence, Rey unclasps her bra, throwing it off to the side to wherever the shirt landed. Her panties get the same unceremonious toss away until she is bare to him. Her nipples harden with desire and from the coolness of the room. 

"Alpha, Daddy," she stammers out. His scent of desire makes the room feel heavy. It makes Rey feel heavy with heat. 

He smirks as he takes her in—an Omega in heat in her nest. Naked just for him. She watches as he undoes his belt buckle and untucks his shirt. She watches as he slowly peels off his leather gloves, showing her his large, veiny hands. Unlike Rey, Kylo takes his time stripping off, each movement slow and intentional. He watches her squirm as he undoes his fancy watch and sets it on her makeshift nightstand. When his blue buttoned shirt comes off, she moans, revealing his muscled arms and a white tank top. 

"Like what you see, kitten?" Kylo purrs as he pulls off the tank top to showcase his magnificent chest. 

Rey nods, crawling to the edge of the bed. She wants to rip his clothes off his body. She wants to stay in the nest, ass up in the air for his taking. Most of all, she wants his cock. NEED ALPHA KNOT NOW, her Omega cried out. "Daddy, please, need your cock," she begs.

He moves to his pants. He undoes the button and zipper, slowly, achingly. "Do you deserve this cock, Rey?"

Tears form in Rey's eyes at the thought. She wants it so bad. Her Omega instincts go haywire at the idea that her Alpha might not think she's deserving of his cock. "Please, please please, Daddy, I want your cock so bad." 

Kylo pulls his pants and boxer briefs down in one motion, cock standing proud and erect. Rey whimpers as she stared at his cock—long and thick, the head pink and leaking a bit of pre-cum. He was bare, not a hair on him. Rey never thought cocks were beautiful, but if there were a cock that would be called that—it would be Kylo Ren's. "Do you deserve it, kitten? Tell me you deserve it." 

Rey's eyes go wide at the implication and demand of his words. "I deserve your cock, Daddy." 

Kylo grins, and Rey decides that she likes that a lot—his smile. His teeth are slightly crooked, and she's weirdly charmed by that. "Spread your legs, kitten," he growls out, pouncing on her like he's some feral sex demon. Rey cries out, half in fear, half in ecstasy. His large hands grip her thighs, forcing her to spread her legs wider, fingertips gripping her skin so tight that Rey knows there will be bruises. 

"Gonna take what is mine," he groans out, his body so close to hers that she can smell him—masculine and destructive like a forest fire. His fingers brush up her thighs to Rey's hot center, gathering her slick. "All this slick just for me?" He murmurs, teeth grazing against her earlobe. 

His thumb presses against Rey's clit. "Please," Rey begs, "Please, Daddy, need your knot so bad."

With a press of his lips along her jaw, Kylo adjusts his position so that his cock lines up right against Rey's center. His arms settle beside Rey's head. A brief thought crosses through Rey's head if this is what it feels like to be a pinned butterfly. 

Kylo presses his cock inside her at a painfully slow pace. Inch by excruciating inch. Rey gasps as she feels herself widen with every little press of his cock—filling, consuming, owning. The Omega inside her sings when he's finally fully seated inside her. 

For a moment, neither says anything. They just stare at each other's unflinching eyes, panting slightly. It's almost a challenge—who's going to flinch. Rey never likes to lose. Kylo moves to cup her face tenderly, as a lover would. Rey does not want to give in to this illusion of intimacy.

Thankfully, she doesn't have to. Kylo grips her jaw in his hand as his cock slides out of her and slams back in, making Rey yelp in surprise. She feels every movement, reaching every part of her inner walls to that one spot where she sees a kaleidoscope of stars in her vision. 

"Feels so good," Kylo grunts out, half to her, half to himself. He looks at her then, his eyes blazing with the sort of intensity an Alpha gets when they claim what's theirs." Such a good fucking girl, giving me her pussy. Letting me take you." He pauses, shifting positions just slightly so that Rey—impossibly, she thinks—feels more of him. "I'm going to claim you, Omega. Going to knot you until you only know me and only me."

Rey screams. With each utterance of his filth, his thrusts get harder and harder. "Please, Alpha. Daddy. Need your knot, fill me up," she moans out, fully succumbing to her heat. 

Kylo groans, eyes focused downward as he watches his cock slide into Rey. "Gonna breed you. Fill you up with my knot and cum. Gonna watch you grow full with my pups." 

"Yes, DADDY PLEASE," she screams, and she cums. Rey's never felt an orgasm so powerful in her life—just a white beam of light and utter bliss. 

At the cry of Rey's voice, Kylo rams himself deep inside her, knot expanding in her pussy. Rey feels the knot, the hot heat of his cum, filling her, satiating her. The knot locks him inside her. 

Heavy breathing and the musky stench of sex fills the room. Kylo adjusts the two of them to their sides as he wraps his giant arms around Rey. She stiffens, suddenly aware of her body. She tries to pull herself away from him, which causes him to growl in annoyance. "Rey," he says, voice strained. "Keep still."

Rey feels teary as she realizes that she's stuck. This giant man is stuck with her—bland, forgettable. It's as though Kylo has a sixth sense keyed into her emotions because his hands caress her skin as he whispers, "You are the most beautiful woman I've seen. Perfect tits, perfect face, perfect scent. You're mine, and I treasure beauty." 

Shivers run down Rey's spine as she takes in his words. Kylo strokes her back gently as she just rests. She belongs to Kylo now. 

Rey didn't realize that she fell asleep until she opened her eyes at the feeling of Kylo pulling out of her. She lifts her head off the pillow it was resting on and moves to look at him. She feels more coherent than she has all night. 

"It must've just been a breakthrough heat," his deep voice states. He runs his knuckles down her back, almost like it's a reflex. "It usually happens when you meet someone...compatible." 

Rey pauses at that word. It makes sense, even if she doesn't want to think about the implications. "What happens next?" She whispers. 

"You can carry on like usual. I'll move you somewhere closer to me." Rey opens her mouth to argue, but Kylo just holds his hand up. Typical Alpha, Rey thinks to herself. "And when your heat comes, you belong to me." He's so matter-of-fact like he's discussing the weather instead of their future. 

"Will I see you at all before then?"

Kylo smirks. Rey sees just a hint of his dimple as he does. Her instincts try to remind her that this man is dangerous. But that dimple—maybe not so dangerous. "Maybe." 

He moves off the bed and starts grabbing his clothes. Rey just sits there, silent and naked, as she watches him dress. "At least let me feed you," she tries. She doesn't want him to leave.

"I can eat at your diner, kitten," he croons. Rey blushes at the nickname. He moves toward the door. 

"Will I see you soon?" She asks as he opens up the door. She doesn't care if her neighbors see her naked form. She'll be moving soon anyway. 

"Maybe." 

Now she wants to scream. He turns around, putting on his leather gloves as he does. "And Rey? You can call me Ben."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!  
> Please let me know what you thought! Comments are fun and spicy to read :) 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, for thirst and shit-posting:  
> [@icryforbensolo](https://twitter.com/icryforbensolo)
> 
> With love,  
> Bekki


End file.
